


Cinta itu... Membingungkan.

by el_saintx



Series: The First Class: HanaMakiRin [6]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_saintx/pseuds/el_saintx





	Cinta itu... Membingungkan.

> _“Actually, i love you.”_

Kata-kata itu terngiang jelas di dalam pikiranku....

Sejenak aku merasa bahwa semua peristiwa barusan itu hanyalah mimpi, perkataannya itu tidak terdengar sebagai sesuatu yang nyata bagiku. Jadi, Apakah ini memang benar-benar mimpi?

Saat ini jantungku berdegup kencang, pipiku memerah, keringat dingin membasahi wajahku, dan nafasku menjadi tidak teratur. Ada apa denganku ini, nyaa! Apakah aku terserang demam?! Oh, tidak.. Aku tidak mau pingsan lagi untuk kedua kalinya di depan dia!

 

“Ahh... Maaf, membuatmu terkejut!” Seru Maki dengan pipi merah merona mundur menjauhi diriku.

“Rin, sebenarnya selama ini aku..... umm...” Katanya gugup.

“Apakah aku masih boleh terus bersama denganmu?!” Tanya Maki sambil menatapku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Aku begitu khawatir dan bingung menghadapi situasi ini, nyaa. Seharusnya Rin senang dengan perkataan Maki barusan tapi sekarang Rin harus bagaimana untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu? Apakah jawaban “Ya”, itu sudah cukup?!

Tapi, aku takut untuk mengatakannya.

Saat ini tidak ada yang bisa aku perbuat selain menutup kedua mataku dan mengambil nafas panjang dan...

“MAAF! Rin tidak mengerti maksud semua ini!!!” Teriakku secara tiba-tiba mengagetkannya.

 

“Ahh, begitu yah. Maafkan aku kalau begitu...” Jawabnya pelan sambil menundukkan kepala. Aku dapat melihat jelas bahwa badannya gemetar saat mengatakan itu.

“A.. Aku tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi....”

“Ehh?!”

“Maafkan aku, selamat tinggal.” Kata Maki sambil membalikkan badan dan berlari menuju pintu. Entah mengapa pada saat itu aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan arah percakapan ini, tanpa berpikir panjang aku menarik tangan kanannya mencoba menahan dia supaya jangan pergi.

“Tunggu, setidaknya tolong jelaskan apa maksud perkataanmu itu kepadaku?!” Tanyaku kepadanya sementara itu Maki tidak berusaha berbalik menoleh ke arahku malahan dia menghempaskan tanganku sambil terus berlari keluar dari ruangan.

**“Ugghhh... Pikir aja sendiri! Baka!!!”** Teriaknya dari luar pintu. Aku begitu kaget saat mendengar perkataan Maki tersebut dan segera berlari keluar untuk mengejarnya namun Maki sudah tidak ada disana. Kini, Tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku perbuat disini, aku bingung, dan memutuskan untuk menuju ke kelas. Mungkin Maki sudah berada disana, tapi kali ini aku harus bersikap bagaimana saat bertemu dengan dia lagi?!

 

Sementara itu di koridor sekolah terlihat Hanayo yang baru saja keluar dari toilet melihat Rin yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan wajah muram.

“Ah... Rin-chan?! Sejak tadi kamu habis dari mana?!” Sapa Hanayo memanggil dia. Namun Rin menghiraukan sapaan barusan dan terus menundukkan kepalanya, tenggelam dalam kegalauannya.

“Ehh... Rin??”

Dan keadaan canggung tersebut terus berlangsung seharian penuh di dalam sekolah. Meskipun Maki dan Rin bertemu di dalam kelas akan tetapi mata mereka berdua tidak pernah bertemu saat saling memandang satu sama lain.

Jam sekolah berakhir. Sesuai dengan janji tadi pagi maka hari ini Rin akan pulang bersama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya untuk mendatangi cafe yang baru saja di buka di daerah Akihabara. Karena hari ini Rin mendapat tugas piket untuk membersihkan kelas maka Rin menyuruh agar teman-teman yang lain untuk pergi terlebih dulu menuju ke tempat itu.

Sekitar setengah jam tugas itu selesai dilaksanakannya. Kini dia bergegas untuk menyusul teman-temannya secepat mungkin. Namun, dia tidak terlihat ceria dan antusias untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Karena...

““Nyaa, Kenapa dia marah kepadaku? Apakah Maki-chan membenciku?” Gumam Rin saat melangkah menuju pintu gerbang.

“Ahh... Suara itu!”

Belum sempat dia keluar menuju halaman sekolah, tiba-tiba dia mendengar alunan nada indah dari suara piano yang berasal dari ruang musik. Dengan penasaran Rin menuju asal suara tersebut dan melihat Maki sedang memainkan piano tersebut dengan penuh penghayatan. Senyuman alami dan penuh warna terlukiskan saat dia melentikkan jarinya di atas tuts piano tersebut.

“Indahnya....” Sahut Rin dengan keras secara tidak sadar.

“Siapa?!” Tanya Maki yang tiba-tiba menghentikan permainan pianonya dan memandang ke depan pintu. Rin yang sadar bahwa Maki sudah menyadari kehadiran dirinya segera bergegas meninggalkan ruangan tersebut secepat mungkin.

“Ups!”

“Huh?!...”

 

** Hari Minggu, RS Nasional Tokyo Regional **

“Good, sejauh ini semuanya baik-baik saja. Kini kita akan memasuki pemeriksaan yang terakhir dan setelah itu kamu boleh pulang.” Ucap dr. Nishikino menjelaskan keadaan pasiennya, Rin.

“Terima kasih, dokter.”

“Umm, Tante Nishikino bagaimana keadaan Maki sekarang?” Tanya Rin sungkan.

“Ehh... Tante?! Umm, keadaan dia yah? Kenapa kamu tidak melihatnya sendiri saja?” Sahut Mrs. Nishikino sambil menunjuk jendela luar. Rin lalu mencondongkan kepalanya ke luar jendela dan melihat gadis berambut merah itu sedang berbincang-bincang santai sambil bertingkah manja dengan seorang lelaki dewasa.

“M.. Maki-chan... Bersama dengan AYAHNYA... AAA?!!!!” Seru Rin terkejut.

“Yups, berkat kamu kini hubungan Maki dengan ayahnya sudah semakin membaik. Bahkan setiap harinya mereka berdua akan meluangkan waktu untuk bisa saling bertemu. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi di masa lalu.”

“Apakah kamu ingin menemui dia?” Tanya sang dokter.

“’Umm, tidak... tidak usah.” Jawab Rin cepat.

“Ehm, kenapa? Apakah sedang terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?” Tanya Ibu Maki penasaran.

“T.. Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Tante!!”

“Kalau begitu Rin pulang dulu yah.. Selamat tinggal!”

“Sampai jumpa bulan depan..”

 

** Rumah Rin. **

Hari ini, Sudah 6 hari berlalu semenjak kejadian itu berlangsung dan aku masih belum berani untuk bertatap muka dengan Maki. Bagaimanapun juga, Selama ini Rin memang selalu menganggap dia sebagai seorang gadis yang spesial dan menarik untuk dijadikan teman, tentunya.

Dan memang, selama ini aku menjalin pertemanan dengan seseorang tidak pernah sedikitpun aku memikirkan maksud yang lain seperti memanfaatkan pengaruh status sosial mereka, ataupun uang dan kekayaan mereka. Maksudku, pertemanan itu seharusnya tentang bagaimana kita tetap bisa berkumpul dan bermain bersama-sama, bukankah itu saja sudah cukup, benar kan?!

Karena itulah aku bingung dengan perkataan Maki selanjutnya, **_Love?!._** Tunggu sebentar! Dia sedang bercanda kan saat mengatakan itu?!. Maksudku, Rin masih tidak mengerti tentang hal lainnya seperti urusan percintaan. Haruskah aku mengalami perasaan semacam itu? Apakah aku sudah cukup umur untuk merasakan pengalaman tersebut! Benarkah itu sesuatu yang benar-benar penting? Hei, Tunggu sebentar! Sejak dari awal aku tidak pernah mengharapkan untuk bisa mengalami hal semacam ini, yah kan?!

Namun kejadian itu terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Pada awalnya tujuanku menemui dia adalah aku hanya ingin meminta maaf karena ucapan kasar yang pernah aku katakan kepadanya. Dan pada saat aku selesai mengatakan itu, Aku melihat dia sedang menangis dan tersenyum kepadaku pada saat yang bersamaan. Aku bingung namun pada saat itulah dia mencuri bibirku secara tiba-tiba dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja!

> _“I love You...”_

 

Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu bahwa penyebutan kata itu dapat meninggalkan kesan mendalam bagi seseorang. Namun apakah dia bersungguh-sungguh mengucapkan itu? Mungkinkah perbuatan itu adalah sesuatu yang normal dilakukan kepada sesama teman? Layaknya salam orang barat pada umumnya, begitu?! Aku bingung!

Mungkin Rin yang terlalu payah untuk mengetahui maksud perkataannya. Aku telah mencoba mencari penjelasan tentang arti kata “love” dalam kamus bahasa inggris: cinta, kasih, sayang, suka, gemar. Entah mengapa Rin sedikit mengerti tentang maksud kata ini.

Kata cinta juga memiliki makna lain yang bisa diartikan tentang menjalin hubungan persaudaraan, pertemanan ataupun kekeluargaan. Mungkin saja yang dia maksud itu mengenai kasih sayang persahabatan. Benar, dia kan memang ingin berteman denganku. Tidak ada maksud lebih dari itu, kan? Aku kira!

 

Jadi, maksud ciumannya itu apa?

Ahh, moo... Rin gak ngerti!!!

Ugh! Padahal itu juga adalah ciuman pertamaku.

 

Kayo-chin, aku penasaran apakah aku harus menceritakan ini kepadanya atau tidak. Aku sebenarnya mau tapi, aku malu. Ugh! Baru kali ini aku merahasiakan sesuatu kepada sahabatku itu. Akan tetapi, bahkan seandainya aku bercerita kepadanya, aku juga tidak tahu apakah dia bisa membantuku untuk menemukan jawabannya ataukah justru itu akan menambah beban kepadanya. Saat ini Perasaan itu bercampur aduk menjadi satu di dalam hati dan pikiranku. Ugh! Aku harus bagaimana sekarang, Kayo-chin?!


End file.
